Laying Down The Law
by TheUSofCalzona
Summary: Callie and Arizona cuteness, and Arizona putting Mark in his place.


A/N - Had this on my LJ and wanted to bring it over!

Cowritten with walking_weapon

* * *

"I love you." Callie murmurs softly, shifting a little on the couch to get more comfortable. She's pretty sure they should at least move to the bedroom since she doesn't think the door is locked, but…well they're naked and comfy and it just feels too damn good to move. In fact, with Arizona's head on the other end of the couch and their bodies twisted around each other, a blanket thrown over them, she's quite content not to move ever.

"You know I love both of you." Arizona whispers, needing Callie to know that.

"After that little speech earlier? Ya I'm starting too." Callie chuckles lightly, running her hand along Arizona's calf.

"I remember the first time I kissed this tattoo." Arizona murmurs, giving Callie a dimpled smile as she leans down and kisses the small rose tattoo on the inside of Callie's ankle.

"Mmm…that was a good night. And an even better morning." Callie hums with a smile as she remembers their first night together.

"It was the best night of my life." Arizona smiles softly, rubbing Callie's ankle softly.

"Even if I was a newborn?" Callie jokes lightly, enjoying the fact that they're relaxed enough to be able to banter back and forth like this.

"Best night of my life. Because it was our night." Arizona whispers again, looking Callie in the eye.

"It was." Callie murmurs, blushing slightly. God, how did she ever think she could get over this woman and live with out her? "Do you work tomorrow?" She asks, praying the answer is no.

"A triple." Arizona says dryly. "Stark has me 50 hours on, 24 hours off." She explains, not bothering to hide her disdain.

"What? That's ridiculous. He barely works 10-4 and he has you doing that?" Callie says angrily. She was never that mans biggest fan, especially after that stunt he pulled in the OR when they were dealing with the shooting victims, but she's quickly moving for disliking him passively to wanting to push him down a flight of stairs.

"He's punishing me for standing up to him." Arizona say with a blush, shrugging a little.

"Well someone had to. Saving that girls leg wasn't even that tough of a surgery and he wouldn't even try." Callie frowns in distaste for the annoying little man. "That is why he's pissed right?" She questions, wondering if she missed something in ll her avoiding Arizona followed by the crazy baby drama.

"That, and everyone is the department treats me like the department head." Arizona says with a little smirk, not even pretending to mind.

"Going rogue Robbins? Nice." Callie smirks in return, feeling all kinds of proud. "Now you just need to find a way for him to disappear and we'll all be a lot happier." She grins cheekily.

"Don't you have uncle's that can take care of that for us?" Arizona asks only half joking as she runs her hand from Callie's ankle to her knee.

"I'll see what I can do." Callie chuckles, shifting a little under Arizona's caress. "You know if any of them still talk to me after I talk to my dad." She mutters with a heavy sigh. She knows she really does need to call and talk to her family, but she's definitely not looking forward to it.

"Yeah you have fun with that one." Arizona says, making a bit of a face. She knows Carlos is going to go nuts when he finds out. Whether it'll be over the mess her and Callie managed to make of their relationship, Callie having frivolous sex, or that Callie's pregnant she's not sure. Hell, chances are it'll probably be all three.

"Ya, that call is going to be a lot of things, fun isn't on of them." Callie sighs, absently drawing patterns on Arizona's shin. "What about you? Should I be watching my back for an angry Colonel?" She asks, not really joking at all.

"I think I'm going to tell him that Mark is our sperm donor and we are giving him fatherly rights." Arizona says with a blush. Just the idea of lying to her father terrifies her, but she really, really doesn't want to explain all the details to him. And essentially Mark is the sperm donor, inappropriateness aside, who just gets fatherly duties. Closely supervised fatherly duties if she has anything to say about it.

"If that'll make it easier." Callie nods, knowing the situation is difficult enough without adding another angry father into the mix. "You've got enough to handle as it is." She adds with a weak smile, looking down.

"This is why Lesbian sex is always safer." Arizona says to lighten the mood, dropping another kiss on Callie's ankle. There are plenty of serious topics they still need to talk about, but for now she just wants to bask in the pure elation of being back together.

"And so much better when it's with you." Callie grins roguishly, throwing in a wink for good measure.

"Yeah well my tongue beats Mark's cock. But that's just fact." Arizona smirks, her voice holding a hard edge that doesn't go unnoticed by either of them.

"Sing it." Callie says teasingly, wanting to keep things light and civil. The yelling about Mark can wait, forever if she has her way. "Do you really have to work tomorrow? I have the day off." She asks, pouting a little.

"I have to go in at 5 Am and I don't get out for 50 hours." Arizona mutters, internally entertaining visions of pushing Phil Stark down the stairs.

"Can I come meet you for lunch?" Callie asks hopefully, dreading the idea of not seeing her lover for so long after finally getting back on the same page.

"I'd love that. I'll page you our code if I'm free." Arizona grins, thrilled at the though of such a happy interlude in her otherwise endless shift. They had two codes, a 'come if you're free' code and a personal '911' code.

"Sounds good. I'll make something and bring it over so we can skip the cafeteria and hole up in an on-call room." Callie smiles, tugging the blanket up over her chest a bit more as she shivers slightly.

"You just want me naked don't you?" Arizona giggles as her breasts come into view when Callie pulls the covers.

"I'm cold." Callie defends, though her eyes are fixed firmly on her new view. Her new very awesome view.

"And I thought Mark was bad." Arizona chuckle, arching her back a bit and shifting so her thighs become more visible.

"They're good boobs." Callie insists, swallowing as more of Arizona's delicious skin comes into view.

"Hey do you have a copy of the ultrasound photo?" Mark asks as he walk in the door, not bothering to knock. He grins at the sight that greets him and eagerly takes in Arizona's form.

"Mark! What the hell are you doing? Get out!" Callie cries, sitting up and trying to cover Arizona. Sure he's seen her goods before, but Arizona's are another story. Plus she's pretty sure he just killed the mood dead.

"Take a good look Sloan." Arizona says, raising and eyebrow as she stops Callie from covering her up, stands, and walks over in front of Mark.

"Yeah? Sweet." Mark grins like a teenage boy looking at his first playboy. He grins even wider when Arizona does a little spin for him.

"Has enough?" Arizona asked innocently, just barely suppressing her gag reflex.

"Damn Torres. You did good." Mark whistles appreciatively as his eyes rake over Arizona.

"Do you mind if I kick him in the balls?" Arizona asks in Spanish, turning to Callie and smiling sweetly at her.

Callie sputters for a few seconds in shock, both at the question and the fact that Arizona asked it in Spanish. After a few seconds she catches on and wisely shakes her head no. Maybe she should mind, but…well she gets the distinct impression that disagreeing with Arizona right now would be a really, really bad idea. The smirk Arizona gives her before turning back to Mark only reinforces that impression.

"Before you walk into a lady's home you knock and wait to be let in." Arizona says, her voice way too sweet, before nailing Mark right in the balls with her knee, followed by an elbow to the face that breaks his perfect little nose.

"Arg…" Mark grunts raggedly as he collapses to the floor in a twitching heap. One hand clutches his nose and the other grasps at his groin helplessly.

"Before you walk into a lady's home you knock and wait to be let in, understand?" Arizona repeats, looking down at the bleeding, crying mess that is Marcus Sloan.

"Y…yeah." Mark chokes out, looking up fearfully. Who knew Blondie could pack such a punch. Or knee. Or whatever. Fuck he hurts.

"I was raised as a US Marine. I scored a perfect score on the male physical readiness test. If I weren't a lesbian I would be a Lt. Colonel right now. You are dismissed." Arizona barks, her jaw clenched as tightly as her fists at her sides.

Gurgling something incomprehensible Mark half crawls, half staggers out the door and across the hall. He'll deny it until his dying breath, but he yelps a bit when the doors slams behind him.

"Line drawn." Arizona states simply, fixing Callie with a gimlet gaze when she turns around.

"Uh…" Callie stutters dumbly, looking at Arizona with wide eyes. To say she's shocked is an understatement. She's pretty sure her jaw is still hanging open but her brain doesn't seem to be responding.

"Any comments Torres?" Arizona asks, just raising an eyebrow as she continues to stare.

"Hot. You. That." Callie stammers, only making vague sense even to herself.

Arizona just keeps her eyebrow raised. She kind of likes this speechless and awed Callie, kind of hot and very useful in her opinion. After all being able to stun Callie into submission is probably a good thing to know how to if she's going to cope with parenting Mark's child. The way Callie's gulping in the face of the look she's giving her is also kind of a ego booster which is always nice.

"That was hot. Really freaking hot. Remind me never to piss you off." Callie smirks slightly, before her expression turns more serious. "I was going to talk to him about the knocking and stuff. Just so you know."

"Yeah well I did it first." Arizona says as she grabs the blanket and wraps it around herself, starting to feel the chill of the room.

"I know, I just…I know we have a lot of stuff to sort out still and this situation is anything but easy, but…You come first. You need to if this is going to work. And I want you to know that I get that, that I get that I need to set boundaries with Mark." Callie says, taking Arizona's hand in hers.

"He gets to be the baby's father, but he doesn't get to be your boyfriend, does that make sense?" Arizona says as she sits down on Callie's lap, draping the blanket around both of them.

"Perfect sense." Callie nods, offering Arizona a smile. "I can guarantee I'll screw up at some point, 'cause hey this is be we're talking about, but I understand what you mean. I get it and I promise I'm going to do my best."

"I love you Calliope Torres." Arizona whispers, thrilled beyond words to hear Callie's declaration.

"I love you too." Callie whispers back, kissing Arizona gently. "Now what do you say we lock the door and move this to the bedroom?"

"I think that is a capital idea." Arizona says, giving Callie her double barreled dimples.


End file.
